StopKiller's
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Para celebrar su nueva vida, los chicos deciden ir a divertirse un rato, el cuál termina como un valioso aprendizaje. Creado por RutLance-CrystalFairy y publicado por mí. xD
1. Palomitas y refresco gratis

**_ANTES_**! de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, South Park y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío.

Nota aclaratoria de la autora: Los personajes de la serie de South Park no me pertenecen; hago esto por el simple hecho de entretenimiento, más que nada para entretenerme yo. Les agradezco de antemano a todos los que lo leen.

Este fanfic está dedicado a **_Labyrinth1n3_** y pues espero que le guste.

La película "_4 segundos antes de morir_" no existe por sí acaso la buscan, sólo es un chiste entre mi hermana y yo acerca de que es el tiempo mínimo para evitar problemas, o al menos, eso creemos.

Lo de "_Los tipos de negro_" es por el póster que aparece en el cuarto donde Will Smith decide ir a vivir a South Park.

Oreo's, Twizzlers son marcas registradas que sólo aparecen como complemento de este capítulo.

"_Kat_" es un personaje de otro fanfic que hice en conjunto con un amigo _Cooltrainer_Tino_, que en paz descanse, llamado "_**El Objetivo**_", que por cierto, casi todos los personajes de ese fanfic saldrán en este como una especie de homenaje por su increíble manera de escribir y su peculiar manera de ser. Si alguno desea leer sobre este fanfic, después le enviaré un mensaje privado a un sitio donde vaya a publicarlo de nuevo, ya que posiblemente lo hayan borrado porque no se ha continuado.

Fuera de todo eso, la piratería es mala, consigan todo original, es mucho mejor.

Disfruten el capítulo. =3

* * *

Stop-Killers.

Capítulo 1: Palomitas y refresco gratis.

Era un día como cualquier otro en la cafetería de la escuela. En una de tantas mesas atestadas de estudiantes están comiendo Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Cartman, Craig, Clyde, Token y Jimmy. De pronto, Butters se acerca con su charola del almuerzo y se sienta...

- ¡Hey, chicos!- Les habló animosamente.- ¿Ya vieron la nueva película qué está en el cine?-

- ¿Verla?- Se mofó Craig.- Yo ya la tengo en pirata en mi casa.-

- ¿En serio, viejo?- Le preguntó Clyde.- ¿Tan rápido? No lleva ni una semana de qué salió al cine.-

- Es la verdad, después de qué la ví en el cine, la busqué en todos partes.- Presumía orgulloso.- Ya la he visto 49 veces y llegando a casa la veré otra vez.-

- Es que está jodidamente genial.- Comentó Token agregándose a la plática.- ¿Saben cuál es la parte qué más me gustó? Cuando al tipo le clavan la daga en la frente y le explota de inmediato.-

- ¡Sí, esa parte está genial!- Clyde levantó los pulgares.- A mí la parte que más me gustó es cuando al tipo del teléfono le dicen: "_Sólo tienes 4 segundos para salir de ahí_". Le cuelgan y explotan todas las ventanas del piso, y se revuelca gritando como marica todo sangrante y lleno de vidrios en el cuerpo.-

- ¡Ci-ci-ci-ci-cielos!- Jimmy se agregó también a la charla.- La parte que ma-ma-ma-ma-más me gustó fue cuando la ru, la ru, la ru, la rubia usó una na-na-na-na-navaja en la lengua.-

- ¡Ah, la rubia!- Exclamó Token extasiado.- Yo también dejaría que me cortara las bolas como lo hizo con ese tipo si se me trepara encima y me lamiera todo el cuerpo.-

- ¿De qué hablan?- Preguntó Stan confundido.

- De "_4 segundos antes de morir_", ¿no la han visto?- Les preguntó Clyde.

- No.- Contestaron Stan, Kyle, Kenny y Cartman, el último más preocupado por la comida que por la plática.

- ¿Cómo qué no la han visto?- Craig se aterró de oírlos.- ¿Qué no han visto los tráilers?-

- No, ¿algún problema con eso, idiota?- Le contestó Cartman.

- Tienen que ir a verla al cine.-

- ¿Porqué?- Preguntó Kyle.- Es sólo una película.-

- ¿Sólo una película?- Token se llevó una mano a la frente.- No es una película, es "_la película_".-

- ¿Y?-

- Qué si no, no, no, no la ven, van a pensar que son unos mari, que son unos mari, que son unos mari, que son unos ma-ma-ma-ma-ma maricas.-

- ¡Hey! ¡A mi ningún pendejo me dice marica!- Les gritó Cartman molesto.

- Entonces vayan al cine a verla, a menos qué no tengan bolas.- Los retó Craig.

Saliendo de las clases, Stan y Kyle fueron a la casa del último...

- ¡Papá, mamá! ¡Ya llegué!- Se anunció el pelirrojo.- Stan viene conmigo.

Entran a la sala en donde están los padres de ambos, las mujeres se encontraban en la cocina, dejándolos platicar a sus anchas...

- Y los senos de la asesina eran buenísimos.- Le comentaba Randy mientras le daba un sorbo a su cerveza.- ¡Oh, Stan! ¿Cómo les fue en la escuela?-

- Ehm, bien, papá.- Le contestó extrañado porque le preguntara por su día.

- Ah, bueno.- Voltea a ver a Gerald continuando con la conversación.- Realmente la mejor parte fue cuando la morena se le trepó al tipo encima, le arrancó la barbilla con los dientes, le desprendió la piel de la cara con las manos y se lamió la sangre de los dedos.-

Los muchachos se quedan pálidos tras oír lo anterior...

- ¡Oh, sí!- Le responde Gerald.- Yo también dejaría que esa morena me hiciera lo mismo que hizo con ese tipo si se me trepara encima y me lamiera las tetillas.-

- ¡Papá!- Le gritó Kyle aterrorizado.- ¿De qué rayos hablas?-

- De la película qué está en el cine, hijo.- Le da un trago a su cerveza.- ¿Cómo se llama Randy?-

- "_4 segundos antes de morir_."- Le respondió y volteó a ver a los muchachos dirigiéndoles una mirada de complicidad.- ¿Verdad qué está buenísima?-

- Pues, no la hemos visto.- Comenzó a decir Stan pero fue interrumpido.

- ¿Cómo qué no han ido a verla?- Randy se levantó de golpe de su sitio.- ¿Qué rayos te pasa, hijo?-

- Cálmese Sr. Marsh.- Kyle trató de poner orden.- Es sólo una película.-

- ¿Sólo una película?- Al oír semejantes palabras, Gerald se levantó también de su asiento.- Kyle, no puedo creerlo de ti.- Cerró los ojos con una mirada llena de decepción.- No es una película, es "_la película._"-

- ¿Porqué siento que ya pasamos por esto?- Le preguntó Stan a Kyle en voz baja.

- Kyle, Stan, vayan al cuarto.- Les dijo Gerald tratando de evitar verlos a la cara de la vergüenza.

- Pero...-

- ¡Sólo háganlo, carajo!- Les gritó Randy molesto.

Los muchachos no dijeron nada, subieron las escaleras dejando solos a los dos hombres...

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Gerald?- Randy se puso nervioso.- Si los demás se enteran de qué nuestros hijos no han visto la película, pensarán que son unos maricas afeminados.-

- Tranquilo, Randy.- El licenciado se le ocurrió una idea.- Escucha, esto es lo que vamos a hacer.-

Mientras en el cuarto, Stan está recostado en la cama jugueteando con una almohada, así como Kyle está sentado en la silla de su computadora...

- ¿Porqué todo el mundo quiere que veamos esa película de mierda?- Dijo de pronto el pelirrojo.- Digo, es sólo una película, por Dios.-

- Ni idea.- Stan dejó de jugar con la almohada y se sienta en el borde de la cama.- ¿Tú crees que deberíamos de verla, Kyle?-

- Nah.- Contestó burlón el chico judío.- Sólo porqué los demás les haya gustado no significa que nosotros tenemos qué verla.-

- Sí, tienes razón.- Le sonrió de vuelta.

En eso, tocan a la puerta que se abre de inmediato. Los chicos voltean a ver a sus papás que entraron muy serios a la habitación...

- Chicos, necesitamos hablarles.- Comenzó Gerald.

- Llega un momento en la vida de todo muchacho en el cuál debe crecer y convertirse en hombre.- Randy se sentó a un lado de Stan.

Kyle y Stan voltearon a verse confundidos y luego miran a sus padres...

- Papá, ¿de qué carajos hablas?- El pelinegro frunció el ceño.

- No hay de qué preocuparse, muchachos.- Gerald puso su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo.- Nosotros sabemos lo difícil que es, por eso estamos dispuestos a ayudarlos.-

- Papá, no entiendo nada.- El pelirrojo se sentía incómodo.

- Así que aquí tienen.-

Cada uno le dio a su muchacho un billete de 50 dólares...

- ¡Wow, 50 dólares!- A Stan le brillaban los ojitos.- ¡Ahora podré comprarme la playera que tanto me gusta!-

- Stan, ese dinero no es para eso.- Randy le cortó las ilusiones en ese momento.- Tiene otro propósito.-

- ¿Otro propósito?-

- Sí, es para que mañana vean "_4 segundos antes de morir_" en el cine.- Les explicó Gerald.

- ¿Qué?- Kyle protestó.- Papá, es sólo una tonta película.-

- ¡Muy bien, suficiente!- Gerald explotó.- ¡Mañana saliendo de la escuela irán directo al cine y no regresarán hasta que hayan visto todos los créditos!-

- ¿Y la tarea?-

- Tienen todo el fin de semana para hacerlo.-

- Pero...- El pelinegro iba a comentar algo pero es interrumpido.

- ¡Nada de peros, Stan!- Randy y Gerald se dirigen a la puerta.- ¡Mañana verán esa película y no se diga más!-

Salieron dando un portazo, y antes de bajar las escaleras, chocaron las manos...

- ¡Listo! Con esto a nuestros hijos no les dirán que son unos maricas afeminados.-

- Sí, somos los mejores padres del mundo.- Le sonrió Gerald.

- ¡Son Gerald ...!-

- ¡ ... Y Randy!-

- ¡Son Gerald ...!-

- ¡ ... Y Randy!-

Bajan ambos las escaleras, mientras en el cuarto de Kyle...

- Nuestros padres son unos idiotas.- Declaró el ojiverde.

- Bueno, mírale el lado bueno. Veremos una película sin gastar nuestro dinero y nos quedamos con lo qué quedé de los 50 dólares.- Lo animó su mejor amigo.- Igual, terminando la película, vamos a los videojuegos o a comer algo.-

- Sí, tienes razón.- El pelirrojo vio la lógica en las palabras de su amigo.- Igual, es sólo una tonta película como cualquier otra.-

Cartman estaba sentado en el sofá de su casa comiendo golosinas molesto por dos cosas: en la misma habitación esta sentado a un lado de él un tipo que venía a requerir "los servicios" de su mamá; por otro lado, canal que le cambiaba, canal que mostraba el tráiler de la película...

- Esa película está buenísima. ¿Ya la viste, muchacho?- Le dijo él sonriendo estúpidamente.

- No he visto ni un carajo y no sé quién carajos es usted.- Le contestó molesto.

- Poppy, no molestes a las visitas.- Le dijo su mamá dirigiéndose al tipo que ya la esperaba de pie.- Nos vemos, pastelito.-

- ¡Mierda!- Tiró el control en el centro de mesa tras otro tráiler.

Al día siguiente ya finalizadas las clases, los chicos están en los casilleros guardando sus cosas...

- Muy bien chicos.- Craig y los demás se acercaron a los cuatro.- Nosotros los escoltaremos hasta el cine.-

- Viejo, eso no es necesario.- A Stan le incomodó la idea de ser acompañados.

- Cierto, no necesitamos unas jodidas niñeras.- Les dijo molesto Cartman.- ¿O qué? ¿No creen en nosotros?-

- No.- Le contestó Clyde.- Son capaces de entrar al cine y ver otra cosa para decir qué sí la vieron.-

- Por favor, no es necesario hacer esto.- Kyle se cruzó de brazos.- Claro que iremos a ver esa estúpida película que tanto presumen todos.-

- Nada más los seguiremos hasta que veamos que compraron los boletos.- Les advirtió Token.- Porque donde nos enteremos que no los compran, les diremos a las chicas que les gusta qué les den por el culo.-

- ¡Hey, chicos! ¿Qué es lo que están haciendo?- Un rubio con su inconfundible acento inglés se les acercó.

Todos voltearon a ver al recién llegado que vestía camisa de cuello de tortuga negra, pantalón negro, botines café oscuros, lentes oscuros y una gabardina café que a leguas se le notaba que era mucho más grande de lo que necesitaba ya que las mangas apenas sí dejaban ver la punta de sus dedos. Tenía el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo y usaba una gorra de piel negra...

- ¿Pip?- Estaban sorprendidos de verlo.- ¿Porqué estás vestido así?-

- Es muy sencillo, chicos.- Les respondió con una gran sonrisa.- Nada ni nadie puede detener a "_Kat_"-

- ¿Kat?- Kyle no sabía a qué se estaban refiriendo.

- ¡Oh! ¿Entonces ya viste la película?- Lo miran.- Es cierto, estás vestido igual que Kat, sólo que tiene el cabello negro.-

- ¿Quién carajos es Kat?- Preguntó molesto Cartman de no saber de qué hablaban.

- Es uno de los personajes de la película.- Les respondió Clyde.- ¿Cuál fue tu parte favorita?- Se dirigió a Pip.

- En definitiva, mi parte favorita fue cuando el tipo pelón que tras salvarse de morir aplastado dentro de la camioneta fue baleado por la espalda por la ancianita que dijo "_Trabajo terminado_". Después de qué la camioneta se salió del puente elevado rodando en el aire y aplastando a muchos peatones que estaban más abajo, entre ellos a los qué lo perseguían.- Les relató Pip con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.- Sin embargo, creo que Kat es simplemente genial.-

- ¡Oh, sí! ¡La ancianita!- Se rieron algunos de ellos.- Uno pensaría que no tiene nada qué hacer pero es la que termina con todos al final, excepto Kat, que se fue de la ciudad, de nuevo.-

- ¿Pues qué mierda hace Kat?- Preguntó Kenny.

- Se supone que mata gente más nomás le dispara al aire, no se sabe si es hombre o mujer. Casi no habla en toda la película, de hecho, casi no sale en la película ni hace nada.-

- Bueno, ¿ya nos podemos ir de una buena vez?- Stan ya no quería seguir discutiendo.

- Sí, va-va-va-va-va-vámonos al cine.- Concluyó Jimmy.

Todos en tropel se dirigieron al cine, el cuál había cambiado mucho en los últimos años. Era más grande ya que había más salas, los asientos eran más cómodos, una sección extra de dulcería, baños e incluso un comedor por si la gente deseaba quedarse a comer antes o después de la función. Una vez que compraron las entradas, se dividieron en dos grupos...

- Muy bien, cuando terminen de ver la película dejarán de ser unos maricas afeminados y saldrán como hombres.- Craig empezó con el discurso.

- Así que más vale qué la vean.- Continuó Clyde.

- Cierto, ti-ti-ti-ti-tienen qué contarnos cu-cu-cu-cuál es su parte favorita.-

- Así que nos vemos en la noche en la casa de Craig.- Les dijo Token de último y tras una seña, se fueron del lugar.

- Bueno, ya nos dejaron solos.- Kyle rompió el incómodo silencio.- Falta media hora para que empiece la película. ¿Qué hacemos?-

- Yo voy a la dulcería.- Cartman encaminó sus pasos al sitio.- Tengo hambre.-

- Nunca cambiarás, culón.-

- Tranquilo Kyle.- Stan le puso una mano en el hombro.- No es mala idea, incluso con lo que nos tardemos en la fila se nos pasará rápido el tiempo.-

- ¿Pues qué esperamos?- Les sonrió Kenny.- Sólo espero qué en la película salgan chicas con grandes tetas y culos enormes.-

Avanzaron por el pasillo mientras Kenny les contaba que sus padres se habían peleado por enésima vez, más el motivo era innovador...

- Y por eso fue que vine a verla.- Resumió Kenny.- Porqué si no, van a seguir echándose mierda porque aún no he visto ni un carajo de la película.-

- Ni nos recuerdes.- Comentó Kyle.

No había fila en la dulcería, por lo qué Cartman estaba muy contento viendo los precios de todos los productos en venta. Sin embargo, el encargado les sonrió maliciosamente...

- ¿Vienen a ver la película "_4 segundos antes de morir_"?-

- Sí, ¿algún problema?- Preguntó Stan.

- Oh, ninguno.- Contestó amablemente.- Lo que sucede es que tenemos una promoción con esa película.-

- ¡Oh! ¿En serio?- Kyle se fastidió.- No me diga, "_Compre el combo y con $2 dólares más, un estúpido muñeco de mierda_."-

- Yo no me molestaría si fuera una muñeca de tamaño real.- Los ojos de Kenny ardían de lujuria por el pensamiento de lo qué haría con la muñeca.

- No, para nada.- Se rió el encargado.- Sólo tienen que llenar un pequeño cuestionario y les daremos palomitas y refrescos jumbos gratis.-

- ¿Gratis?- Los cuatro gritaron al unísono.

- A ver, ¿donde está el cuestionario de mierda?- Demandó Cartman.

El tipo sacó debajo del mostrador cuatro cuestionarios y se los entregó a los muchachos, facilitándoles además algo con qué escribir, por lo que de inmediato comenzaron a llenarlo...

- Palomitas y refresco gratis.- Stan estaba feliz por la oferta.- Esto sí es suerte.-

Mientras Kyle y Stan leían las preguntas despacio, Kenny y Cartman las contestaban a lo tonto para darse prisa, sin embargo a cada rato se detenían para burlarse a carcajadas...

- ¿Qué les pasa?- Preguntó curioso el pelirrojo.

- Lee, lee la pregunta 20, judío.- Cartman estaba rojo como un tomate.

Ambos de inmediato pasaron a la pregunta mencionada...

- Dice "¿Qué te gusta más: **_a)Los penes_**;**_ b)Las vaginas_**;**_ c)Los anos _**y**_ d)Todos los anteriores_**?"- Leyó Stan en voz alta.

- ¿¡Quién carajos pone esta clase de preguntas!- Kyle gritó molesto.

- Pues uno de tres: **_a)Un pendejo_**;**_ b)Un pervertido_**; **_c)Un idiota_**.- Kenny lloraba de la risa al igual que Cartman.- Ó **_c)Todos los anteriores_**.-

Cartman tuvo que apoyarse de algo ya qué se caía de la risa, Kenny ya estaba en el suelo, Stan primero esbozó una sonrisa antes de unírseles a las carcajadas mientras Kyle los veía molestos por su actitud inmadura e infantil...

- No deberían de burlarse.- Comenzó a regañarlos.- Esta clase de preguntas son muy personales para mi gusto. Es algo muy raro.-

- ¡Ay, por favor judío!- Cartman se limpió un par de lágrimas.- Es sólo un estúpido cuestionario, no tiene nada de relevante. Además, no tiene nada qué ver con nosotros.-

- Cartman tiene razón, Kyle.- Stan miró al pelirrojo.- Sólo es una tonta película. Igual, las preguntas pueden ser para darnos una idea de cómo será. Recuerda que nuestros padres, Jimmy y Token hablaron de tetas y bolas.-

- Sí, tal vez.- El ojiverde se calmó un poco.- Pero aún así es raro, muy raro.-

- Ya deja de preocuparte tanto, judío estúpido.- Cartman se estaba hartando de los comentarios del muchacho.- Ni qué fuera una forma de reclutamiento o cualquier mierda parecida.-

- Bueno, para tu información, gordo estúpido, viene una parte donde tenemos que firmar con nuestros nombres completos.- Le mostró la última hoja.

- ¿Y eso qué?-

- ¿Cómo qué "y eso qué"?- El pelirrojo le hizo frente.- ¿Qué tal si es una especie de contrato, una carta-poder o testamento?-

- Tranquilízate Kyle.- Stan se interpuso entre los dos.- Recuerda que cuando son encuestas o cuestionarios les piden a la gente que firme para qué corroboren con la información. Igual y puede ser que sea para que los del cine oigan la opinión de la gente que viene a ver la película dándoles nuevas ideas para una nueva.-

- ¿Ves?- Le dijo Cartman.- Sólo estás exagerando como la perra de tu madre judía, Kyle.-

- ¡No llames a mi mamá perra, hijo de puta!-

- Bueno.- Kenny se levantó del suelo interrumpiéndolos.- Mientras ustedes se siguen peleando, yo iré por mis palomitas, mi refresco y los veo en la sala, chicos.-

El rubio intercambió las hojas por el refresco y las palomitas, perdiéndose por el pasillo. Stan, a su vez, terminó antes de lo esperado e hizo lo mismo que Kenny. Cartman mientras se burlaba de Kyle por tomar muy en serio el cuestionario...

- ¡Cielos, judío! Pareces tortuga.-

- ¡Cállate culón!- Le gritó molesto.- Terminaría más rápido si no fuera que me estás jodiendo a cada rato.-

Ante el comentario, Cartman le quitó las hojas al pelirrojo para contestarlas por él, Kyle trataba inútilmente de quitárselas ya que era más bajo que el moreno, por lo qué se enojaba chirriando los dientes...

- ¡Cartman! ¡Con un carajo, suelta eso!-

- Tranquilo, sólo te estoy ayudando.- Le dirigió una sonrisa perversa.- ¡Listo! Está terminado.-

El ojiverde le arrancó las hojas de las manos y Cartman fue a entregar las suyas...

- ¡Desgraciado culón, hijo de puta!- Revisó pregunta por pregunta horrorizado porqué no podía corregirlas.

- Aquí está el cuestionario.- Le dio las hojas al encargado.- También quiero un hot dog y nachos con queso.-

- Aquí tiene.- Le atendió el pedido y el muchacho le pagó el costo.- Disfrute la película.-

Kyle se quedó solo, haciendo lo posible por reparar el daño hecho por Cartman, más el encargado de la dulcería lo interrumpió...

- Hey muchacho. Si no te das prisa te vas a perder la película.-

El chico suspiró resignado, se encaminó hacia el encargado y le entregó las hojas desganado...

- Tenga.- Las dejó sobre el mostrador.

- ¿Desde cuándo se conocen ustedes cuatro? Se ve que son muy amigos.- Le preguntó entregándole sus palomitas y refresco.

- Desde, ehm, siempre, por decirlo así.- Kyle lo miró extrañado.- ¿Porqué me pregunta eso?-

- Es que hacen un gran equipo, aunque diría que el gordito es muy atrevido.- Le comentó.

- Es sólo un idiota.- Le contestó Kyle.- Tiene suerte de no conocerlo.-

Momentos después, el pelirrojo entraba a la sala, la cuál no se veía muy llena que digamos, de inmediato encontró a los otros tres...

- Hey, Kyle.- Lo llamó su mejor amigo.- ¿Porqué te tardaste tanto?-

- Ehm, es que no recordaba qué sala era.-

Quiso sentarse a un lado de Stan pero, para su mala suerte, Kenny estaba sentado a su izquierda y Cartman a su derecha. Consideró sentarse a un lado de Kenny, más no lo hizo...

- Stan, ¿porqué Kenny está dormido?- Le preguntó movido por la curiosidad.

- Ni idea.- El pelinegro volteó a ver al rubio.- Cuando llegué, ya estaba dormido.-

- ¿Van a seguir chismeando o van a ver la jodida película?- Los interrumpió Cartman que ya estaba devorando los nachos con queso.

El judío no tenía opción, así que como pudo, se sentó a un lado de Cartman, cuidando de no tirarle nada para no mancharse y que no estuviera molestando durante la película...

- ¿Cómo lograste traer toda esa mierda, Cartman?-

- Kyle, Kyle, Kyle.- Chasqueó la lengua un par de veces.- Cuando uno tiene un cuerpazo ardiente como el mío sabe cómo ocultar perfectamente las cosas.-

Fuera de los productos del cine, tenía pasas cubiertas de chocolate, chocolatines, Cheese Puffs, frituras de maíz, galletas Oreo's, goma de mascar y pepinillos en su jugo...

- Un día de estos te sacarán del cine por tragón.- Fijó su vista en la pantalla.

Empezaron los avances de otras películas próximas a estrenarse así como las que ya se encontraban en cartelera, cuando de pronto Stan gritó...

- ¡**_Por Dios, qué asco_**!-

- ¿Qué pasó?- Cartman y Kyle voltearon a verlo pensando en un sinnúmero de cosas.

- ¡Kenny me está babeando!- La expresión facial de Stan era comiquísima.

Efectivamente, el rubio tenía recostada su cabeza sobre el pecho de Stan, y se veía bastante cómodo...

- Sólo está dormido, Stan.- El pelirrojo rió por lo bajo.- Nada más hazlo a un lado.-

- ¡No! Mejor deja que repose en tus _gentiles y firmes pectorales_.- El gordo le dirigió una mirada maliciosa, mientras Kyle reía un poco más fuerte.

- ¡Por Dios, Cartman!- La cara de Stan se retorcía en disgusto.- ¡Eso es muy gay!-

- Para nada.- Le respondió.- Es más, míralo.- Señaló al rubio.- Está muy contento.-

Como pudo, el pelinegro se dio cuenta de qué Cartman decía la verdad, Kenny sonreía como idiota y frotaba su cara contra el pecho de Stan. De pronto el moreno abrió la caja de las pasas cubiertas de chocolate...

- ¡Cartman! ¿Qué carajos haces?- Le gritó por lo bajo al sentir como una de sus manos lo apretaba contra el asiento.

- No te metas, idiota.- Se apretujó contra Stan tratando de ponerle la pasa en la nariz a Kenny.- ¡Listo!-

- ¡Ya basta!- Gritó Stan empujando a ambos.- ¡Quítenseme de encima!-

- ¡Cielos, Stan! Deja de ser tan marica.-

Kyle los veía divertido, riendo un poco ya que de pronto empezó a sentirse bastante tranquilo y relajado. Pestañeó un par de veces los ojos y ya no pudo abrirlos- Y dejándose ir, sintiéndose rodeado de agua tibia, se hundió en su asiento...

- Mmm, debí haberme traído algunos Twizzlers.- Cartman le dio un sorbo a su refresco.- ¿Porqué tarda tanto la película de mierda?-

Aburrido, se reacomodó en el asiento y volteó a ver a sus alrededores, a lo mucho había entre 10 y 13 personas con ellos incluidos. Kenny seguía dormido ahogándose en su propia saliva, Stan veía atentamente los avances y Kyle...

- ¿Kyle?- Le susurró en voz baja y le tocó el hombro moviéndolo suavemente.- Hey, Kyle.-

Al ver que no despertaba buscó un pepinillo, lo sacó de su bolsita, lo lamió por completo, y cerciorándose de que estuviera completamente dormido, se lo metió dentro de los pantalones mientras trataba de aguantarse la risa. Así que lo qué hizo fue comportarse como si él no hubiera hecho nada malo, por lo que empezó a comerse las palomitas junto con el refresco...

- Na, na, na, na, na.- Tarareó alegre una cancioncilla.

De pronto sintió que las piernas y los brazos se le adormecieron, quiso hablar pero su lengua estaba pesada, por lo qué no podía moverla. Los párpados se le cerraban involuntariamente y lo último que oyó fue a Stan...

- Ya va a comenzar la película.-

No se imaginó que la alarma de la salida de emergencias estaba desconectada, que las palomitas y el refresco sabían un poco diferentes que a las qué compró el mes pasado, que el terrible cansancio lo dejaba vulnerable ante las personas que se acercaban a ellos y, lo qué menos se imaginó ante todo fue que...

- Mmm, ¿y la película?- Stan recién volvía en sí.- ¿Qué sucedió en la película, Kyle?-

Abrió y cerró los ojos de golpe, la luz lo lastimaba y por alguna razón, sentía que su cuerpo no se había movido en mucho, mucho tiempo. Pronto sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz y se dio cuenta de estaba solo, en un lugar totalmente desconocido. Asustado, quiso ponerse de pie, más fue inútil, el cuerpo no le respondía como él quería ya que sus movimientos eran burdos y torpes, agregándole además que temblaba demasiado...

- ¿Donde carajos estoy?- Al parecer, era lo único que le funcionaba correctamente.- ¡Malditos hijos de puta! ¿Donde carajos están mis amigos, pendejos?-

Sin saber de donde, de pronto algo o alguien le respondió...

- ¡Oh, ya despertó!- Stan trató de girar la cabeza más no podía, la sentía muy pesada.- No se preocupe, dentro de un momento nos reuniremos todos. Así que permanezca sentado y no saque las manos del asiento.-

- ¿Qué carajos...?- No pudo terminar, algo lo sujetaba de las muñecas, los tobillos, la cintura y la boca.

Sintió cómo el asiento se elevó un poco, lo suficiente como para que tuviera libertad de girar. Una pared se abrió dejando ver un pasillo totalmente oscuro, el asiento lentamente se acercó hasta ese sitio y una vez que la puerta se cerró, se iluminó por completo el pasillo que en realidad era una especie de túnel. Y sin aviso alguno, el asiento adquirió una increíble velocidad, llevó a un totalmente asustado Stan por un camino completamente desconocido...

Tras dar un par de vueltas y giros inciertos, se detuvo frente a una puerta que se abrió lentamente, mostrando una habitación que tenía enormes ventanas oscuras, repartidas por igual en las paredes...

- ¡Ah, ah!- Aspiró aire tras ser liberado de su asiento.- ¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien?-

Increíblemente, su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar, por lo que pudo ponerse de pie sin mucho problema. Apenas iba a tocar una de las ventanas cuando se abrió una de las paredes y entró otra persona sentada en un asiento similar en el qué él venía...

- ¡Oh, Dios mío!- Stan se acercó a la persona que se le hizo muy familiar.- ¿Está usted bien?-

- ¡Auh!- La persona giraba los ojos como si estuviera drogado.- ¿En donde estoy? Esto no es el cine. ¿Y la película?-

- ¿Película?- Lo miró de cerca para cerciorarse bien.- ¿Kyle? ¿Eres tú?-

- ¿Eh? Sí, soy Kyle.- El pelirrojo entrecerró los ojos para verlo mejor y los abrió de la sorpresa.- ¿Stan? ¿Qué te pasó Stan? Estás... muy cambiado.-

- ¿Yo? Deberías de verte en un espejo, tú estás demasiado cambiado. Casi no te reconocí.-

Ambos voltearon a ver cuando oyeron cómo otra de las paredes se abrió muy abruptamente, de igual manera otra silla apareció frenándose de golpe y tirando al suelo a la persona que traía encima. Stan y Kyle de inmediato lo ayudaron a ponerse de pie...

- ¡Oigan! ¿Qué carajos les pasa?- Les gritó enojado.- ¡Yo pagué mi jodido boleto, así que no tienen porqué echarme a patadas, imbéciles!-

- ¿Kenny?- Stan trataba de mantenerlo quieto.- Kyle, es Kenny.-

- ¿En serio? Kenny, ¿estás bien?- El rubio se les quedó viendo sin decirles nada.- Soy yo, Kyle.- Señala al pelinegro.- Y él es Stan, ¿no nos reconoces?-

El rubio dejó de forcejear, se frotó los ojos y los volvió a mirar...

- No, ustedes me están jodiendo.- Se rió incrédulo.- No pueden ser Stan ni Kyle, ya que nosotros apenas tenemos 16 años, y ustedes, señores.- Los señala.- Lucen de 25 ó más.-

- Pues en todo eso tiene razón, joven McCormick.- La voz de un hombre adulto los interrumpió.- ¿O deberé decirle acaso "_Señor_" McCormick?-

Los presentes observaron cómo una persona vestida con ropas negras bajó del techo, más lo extraño para ellos era el hecho de qué no había escalera alguna, y a qué a cada paso que daba el tipo en el aire, se iluminaba como si fuera un escalón flotante. Una vez que sus pies estaban en el piso, se acercó a ellos y puso sus manos a sus costados...

- ¿Quién carajos es usted?- Preguntó el pelirrojo.

- Las preguntas al final, mi estimado Sr. Broflovski.- Les respondió el tipo.- Por lo pronto, son los únicos que se han despertado, así que no perdamos más el tiempo.-

- ¿De qué carajos está hablando?- Preguntó Stan molesto.

- Si dejaran de interrumpirme, Sr. Marsh, entonces podrían comprender todo lo que tendría qué decirles y así a su vez, ustedes le explicarían al Sr. Cartman.-

Se miraron los tres entre sí y luego vieron al tipo...

- Adelante.- Le indicó Stan.

- Muy bien, antes que nada, ¿qué es lo último que recuerdan antes de dormir?- Les preguntó.

- Yo nada más recuerdo que entré a la sala, le tomé a mi refresco y comí un puñado de mis palomitas... y no recuerdo más.- Dijo Kenny con una mano en la barbilla.

- Bien, ¿y ustedes?- Les preguntó a Stan y a Kyle.

- Bueno, yo recuerdo que Kenny estaba dormido recargado en el pecho de Stan.- Kenny se asustó por las palabras del judío.- Babeando, luego Cartman quiso ponerle una pasa de chocolate en la nariz y estaba aplastando a Stan... y de repente sólo sentí mucha paz y como si estuviera en agua tibia. Creo que no recuerdo más.-

- ¿Y usted?-

- Yo nada más recuerdo qué me sentí muy cansado. No recuerdo más.- Declaró.- ¿Eso qué tiene que ver?-

- Antes que nada, se habrán dado cuenta de que todos se durmieron sin excepción alguna. ¿No les sugiere algo?-

- Ehm, ¿qué la película era aburrida?- Sugirió Stan.

- No, ninguno de ustedes vio la película.-

- Ehm, ¿gas para dormir?-

- No, alguien del exterior se habría dado cuenta y no estarían aquí.-

- No me diga, el muy hijo de puta de Cartman nos entregó a una especie de laboratorio a cambio de alguna estupidez.- Kyle cerró los puños enojado.- ¡Ese gordo de mierda!-

- Supongo entonces que todavía tienen 16 años. Son unos completos idiotas.- Les contestó el tipo y los tres fruncen el ceño.- Creo que será más fácil explicarles desde un principio.-

Les hizo una seña para qué tomaran asiento y ante la confusión de los tres, él se sentó en el aire. El tipo tomó un poco de aliento y los vio directo a la cara...

- Somos una organización que No está afiliada al gobierno ni a ninguna clase de empresa o compañía. Nuestra única función es la de detener a los más peligrosos asesinos qué existen.-

- Disculpe.- Kyle lo interrumpió.- Pero, ¿eso no es trabajo acaso de la policía, el FBI o algunos de esos tipos?-

- Déjeme dejar algo en claro. No estamos afiliados a ninguno de ellos debido a que estos asesinos están prácticamente fuera de su alcance. No aparecen en ninguno de sus registros y no poseen ni la tecnología como para poder combatirlos.-

- ¿Algo así como "_Los tipos de Negro_"?- Preguntó Stan.

- Mmm, como analogía, es muy buena, sin embargo está muy lejos de la realidad.- El tipo se frotó la barbilla.- Ya que los asesinos que nosotros buscamos han atentado contra personajes célebres o muy importantes, más no son del tipo público. Son los qué están detrás de los personajes públicos quiénes son blancos de esta clase de asesinos.-

- Usted se refiere a personas que son como los patrocinadores de eventos de caridad, televisoras, compañías tanto disqueras como laboratoristas y todas esas mierdas, ¿cierto?- Inquirió Kenny cruzándose de brazos.

- Algo así, Sr. McCormick, y son precisamente "_esas_" personas las cuáles han originado la creación de nuestra organización, "**_Stop-Killers_**."- Juntó sus manos.

- Bien.- Kyle quería sacarle toda la verdad.- ¿Nosotros qué tenemos que ver?-

- Simple, necesitamos nuevos miembros, por eso creamos la película.-

- ¿Para atraerlos?-

- Así es. Pusimos dos examinadores en el cine; uno en la taquilla para ver las veces que venían a ver la película además de su reacción psicológica ante la misma. No buscamos a alguien que se paralice de miedo al ver sangre, sesos o que se dispare una pistola, ni tampoco a un psicópata que ame matar gente ya que es eso lo qué estamos evitando.-

- ¿Y el otro examinador?-

- Era el encargado de la dulcería.- A los muchachos les cayó el veinte.- Les entregaba un cuestionario, y de acuerdo a sus gestos faciales, y de lo qué dijeran al momento de comprar, era el qué los elegía o no. Y por eso les dio a ustedes esos refrescos y palomitas, tenían un somnífero eficiente.-

- Ah, por eso nos quedamos dormidos.-

- Así es, Sr. Marsh.- Señala una ventana que se ilumina y muestra la última hoja en la qué debían firmar del cuestionario.- Y gracias a esto, nosotros nos tomamos la libertad de prepararlos apropiadamente para enfrentarlos a esos asesinos. Esa es la razón por la que lucen de  
años, ya que les hicimos modificaciones específicos a cada uno de ustedes. Por ejemplo, usted Sr. Marsh.- Stan se apunta a sí mismo.- Le hicimos un poco más largo y maduro las facciones de su rostro, aumentamos 10 centímetros de su estatura, fortalecimos los músculos de las piernas y brazos, ya que usted tiene aptitudes atléticas.-

- ¿Y yo qué?- Preguntó Kenny curioso.

- Realzamos algunas facciones de su rostro, aumentamos 10 centímetros de altura, agilizamos las respuestas sinópticas, ehm, hicimos que reaccionara más rápido su conexión cerebro-cuerpo, pasó por un tratamiento antibacterial así como hicimos que aumentara un poco de peso para que adquiriera tono muscular. Usted tiene la habilidad de ser ágil y muy escurridizo.-

En eso, es interrumpido ya que una pared cayó hecha pedazos, el causante se asomó y se veía bastante molesto...

- ¡Muy bien, hijos de puta!- Gritó enojado.- ¿En donde carajos estoy y donde están mis cosas?-

Todos voltearon a ver al recién llegado, que era visiblemente más alto y por la manera en qué entró, sólo indicaba que era muy fuerte...

- ¡Oh! Ya despertó Sr. Cartman.- Lo recibió el tipo.- Le ofrecería que tomara asiento para qué se reúna con sus compañeros, pero veo que se vino caminando. Dígame, ¿qué sucedió con su asiento?-

- Lo rompí.- Contestó aún molesto.- Nadie me amarra a una mierda de esas.-

- Cartman, ¿eres tú?- Le preguntó el rubio que se paró a un lado de él.- Estás muy alto.- Le palpa un brazo y una parte del torso.- ¡Cielos, culón, estás delgado!-

- ¡Deja de tocarme con tus putas manos llenas de mierda!- Cartman lo empujó tirándolo al suelo.

- ¡Wow, si es Cartman!- Kyle esbozó una sonrisa y quiso burlarse.- De seguro te hicieron una liposucción para quitarte una tonelada de manteca. Siento pena por quiénes lo hicieron, de seguro tardaron un carajo de tiempo para hacerte esa mierda.-

Cartman iba a golpearlo, pero el tipo lo detuvo tomándolo de un brazo...

- En realidad optamos por lo más rápido, así que lo qué hicimos fue eliminar una gran cantidad de músculos, adelgazamos la piel eliminando grandes cantidades de células muertas, reafirmamos la piel del rostro, enderezamos los huesos de los brazos y piernas, lo cuál hizo que aumentara 15 centímetros de estatura, le extirpamos una tercera parte de los intestinos, realizamos un trasplante de estómago debido a una úlcera, le implantamos un riñón artificial, hicimos una limpieza de pulmones, se hizo una tonificación muscular en manos, brazos, piernas, pies, cabeza y cuello.- Lo señala.- Y acaba de comprobar por sí mismo la increíble fuerza que tiene.-

Cartman miraba al tipo como si se le hubiera zafado un tornillo, el resto estaba asustado por todo lo descrito. Kyle tragó saliva ya que era el único que faltaba...

- ¿Y... a mí?- Preguntó temeroso.

- Más que nada fueron arreglos estéticos, se le aumentó 10 centímetros de estatura, se le cortó y alisó el cabello; cirugía láser en ambos ojos para prevenir cualquier problema ocular. Se le operó de la nariz mediante cirugía plástica, también hicimos que aumentara de peso para que adquiriera tono muscular. Tal vez no tenga muchas habilidades físicas, sin embargo tenemos conocimiento que usted es alguien brillante.-

El tipo se puso de pie y cuatro ventanas se iluminaron dejando ver en cada una el aspecto actual que tenían. Los cuatro los veían atentamente...

- También hubo otros cambios generales; cambios de huellas digitales, aumento de estatura, cambio de peso y se les hizo una vasectomía a cada uno sin excepción.-

- ¿Qué?- Kenny estaba boquiabierto.- ¿Pero por...?- Se calla y reflexiona.- Bueno, no tiene nada de malo.- Sonríe maliciosamente y se mira la entrepierna.- ¡Oigan! ¡Tengo un gran paquete! ¡Sí!-

- Lo hicimos únicamente para qué no dejaran marca alguna de su información genética. Ahora bien, tenemos qué hablar acerca de lo más importante.-

- ¡Voy a tener todo el sexo que quiera!- El rostro de Kenny reflejaba exactamente lo que estaba pasando por su mente, especialmente por la saliva que le escurría de la boca.

- ¡Kenny!- Le gritó Kyle.- Pon atención.-

El rubio se limpió la saliva aunque no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. El tipo se puso de pie y caminó bastante serio hacia otra pared...

- Ustedes, como nuevos miembros de nuestra organización, deberán hacer todo lo que les ordenemos. No volverán a South Park ni verán a sus familiares y amigos nunca más.-

- ¿Qué?- Exclamó Stan.- ¿Porqué?-

- Un momento, no entiendo.- Cartman tenía el ceño fruncido.- ¿De qué carajos habla este loco de mierda?-

- Ehm, dice que nos han elegido para detener a peligrosos asesinos.- Le respondió Kenny.

- Ah, genial.- Contestó como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

- Espere, ¿acaso dijo no volver a South Park?- Kyle trataba de digerir la información.- ¿En donde carajos estamos?-

- Chicago.- Los cuatro lo miran espantados.- ¿Cuánto tiempo creen que han estado dormidos?-

- Pues, dos horas, ¿no?- Contestó dudoso Stan.

- Con ese tiempo no es suficiente para todos los cambios qué les mencioné.-

- Tiene razón.- El pelirrojo se llevó una mano a la barbilla.- Se necesitan al menos dos semanas para ver los resultados de alguna cirugía. Eso significa que...-

- Sí, tienen mucho tiempo lejos de casa.- Lo interrumpió el tipo.- Un mes completo, para ser exactos.-

- ¡Oh, cielos!- Stan se llevó una mano a la boca.- ¿Y nuestras familias? ¿Saben qué estamos aquí?-

- No, no lo saben.- El tipo habló en un tono lúgubre.- Ellos creen que ustedes están muertos desde hace un mes. Es más.- Sacó un control remoto de uno de sus bolsillos.- Aquí tenemos el video de su funeral.-

Todas las pantallas se encendieron y mostraban cómo un gran grupo de personas, entre ellos familiares, amigos y conocidos vestidos de negro llorando ante cuatro ataúdes: Uno muy lujoso de color negro forrado del interior de terciopelo rojo; dos sencillos, uno color gris y otro color café, y el último hecho de madera...

- ¿Es nuestro... funeral?-

- Sí, así es. Les hicimos creer a todos que murieron en un accidente vial. Chocamos un camión del transporte público, más no se preocupen, estaba lleno de cuerpos falsos.-

- ¿Y Wendy?- Stan estaba angustiado.- ¿Cómo tomó ella mi muerte?-

- Sólo vea el video.-

Stan miró atento la ventana, pronto sus ojos localizaron a la que fuera su novia, más se llevó el shock de su vida al verla tomada de la mano con otro, quedándose boquiabierto...

- Típico de las chicas.- Comentó Cartman.- Nunca pierden el tiempo.-

- ¡Wendy! ¿Porqué?- Stan no podía creerlo.- Tal vez só-sólo sea un amigo.-

- Ahora les contestaré sus preguntas, así que piensen bien qué...-

- ¿Ya no podré volver a ver a Wendy?-

- No.-

- Exactamente, ¿porqué nosotros?- Le preguntó el pelirrojo.- ¿Porqué no otros chicos del pueblo?-

- Como mencioné anteriormente, buscamos exclusivamente jóvenes que no perdieran la razón o se excitaran demasiado al ver homicidios. Ustedes, además de un joven apodado Pip, fueron los más adecuados de acuerdo al requisito, sólo que lo descartamos a él por no poseer voluntad ni iniciativa propia, ya que fue el único que vio la película entera sin interrupciones; los demás casi siempre salían al baño o se les derramaba el refresco sobre los pantalones.-

- ¿Tenemos que usar protección a fuerzas?- Preguntó el rubio.

- Sí y sí. La seguridad siempre es primero.-

- ¿Donde carajos están mis cosas?- Preguntó furioso Cartman.

- Todas sus golosinas fueron desechadas desde un principio. Incluyendo el pepinillo que le puso en la entrepierna del Sr. Broflovski y la pasa que tuvimos que extraer durante la autopsia del Sr. McCormick.-

- ¿Qué hizo qué?- Preguntó asqueado el pelirrojo.

- Ya lo dije y no lo voy a repetir.-

- ¿En serio ya no podré volver a ver a Wendy?- Stan estaba casi lloriqueando.

- Si me la vuelve a mencionar, Sr. Marsh, tendremos que matarla, asesinar al resto de su familiar y quemar su casa.-

- Ya no volveré a verla.- Cabizbajo, se resignó a su suerte.

- Hey, Stan, ¿porqué no mejor lo confirmas?- Le sugirió sarcásticamente Cartman.

- Déjalo en paz, culón.- Kyle se dirigió al tipo.- ¿Cómo carajos se supone que vamos a vivir? No tenemos en donde vivir, trabajo alguno y no creo que nos acepten en la escuela si estamos "_oficialmente_" muertos.-

- La organización se hará cargo de las necesidades que ustedes requieran, por lo cuál no tendrán porqué preocuparse por ello. De hecho, a partir de ahora dejarán de usar sus apellidos ya qué se les crearán nuevas identidades, historial personal, médico y escolar.-

- Suena genial para mí, ¿donde firmo?- Preguntó Cartman.

- Técnicamente ustedes ya firmaron para formar parte de la organización, por la cuál ustedes ya no podrán echarse hacia atrás. Nadie les creería que son menores de edad y menos al estar "_oficialmente_" muertos. Por lo cuál esperamos que nos ayuden a cambio de los grandes beneficios que les brindamos y les llegaremos a ofrecer.-

- Entonces, ¿tenemos qué seguir algunas reglas o alguna mierda de esas?-

- Así es, Kenny.- Enfatizó el nombre del rubio.-

_"~No.1: No podrán comentarle a nadie sobre los "Stop-Killers"_

_~No. 2: De ninguna manera deberán contactar a la gente que los conoció o qué los reconozca._

_~No. 3: Nada de lo que ustedes hagan será en público, sino serán sancionados._

_~No. 4: No permitan que la policía o cualquier organización gubernamental los vea ni mucho menos que los atrape para interrogarlos._

_~No. 5: Por cada caso qué se les asigne, no regresarán hasta que hayan cumplido con su **objetivo**, a menos que sea una emergencia._

_~No. 6: No podrán establecer una relación amorosa seria, sólo alguno que otro encuentro casual."_

Resopló por un momento, viéndolos fijamente...

- Habrá más reglas pero esas se les irán informando más adelante, ¿quedó claro?-

- ¿Y si no queremos formar parte de esto?-

- Créanme, lo harán, Stanley.- Les sonrió.- Ahora por el momento descansen ya que mañana comenzarán un entrenamiento de fortalecimiento.- Camina hasta el punto donde se bajó.- Dentro de un momento alguien vendrá a recogerlos para darles sus documentos, llevarlos a su nueva vivienda y proporcionarles un medio de transporte.- Volvió a subir por las escaleras brillantes.- Sean bienvenidos, muchachos.-

Los cuatro se miraron unos a otros sin decirse nada, no tenían manera alguna de expresar lo que el súbito cambio de vida les provocaba a cada uno, hasta que Kyle habló...

- ¿Y bien?- Se oía un poco triste.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-

Y de nueva cuenta se quedaron en silencio...

* * *

Ya que es un momento especial, un cyber-amigo cumple años el día de hoy, les dejaré algunas frases que aparecerán en los siguientes capítulos.

**_- El gordo de mierda tiene razón, esos pantalones le alzan el culo a Kyle._**

**_- Todos ustedes son una bola de maricas._**

**_- ¿Qué a donde va esa compuerta? Ni idea, es la segunda vez que la uso._**

**_- ¡Sólo quiero volver a verlos una vez más! ¡Sólo una jodida vez!_**

**_- ¿Tienen idea de lo que han hecho?_**

**_- Ella... ella está mejor sin mí. Ahora es feliz._**

**_- ¡No me importa si tengo que urgar hasta lo más profundo de tus células! ¡Encontraré el porqué sólo a ti no te daña!_**

**_- Ellos te han subestimado, tú puedes encontrar a los demás enfocándote._**

**_- Sólo tiene 12 años y aún está en entrenamiento._**

**_- No debí hacerlo._**


	2. Previo al entrenamiento básico

**_ANTES_**! de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, South Park y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío.

Nota aclaratoria de la autora: Los personajes de la serie de South Park no me pertenecen; hago esto por el simple hecho de entretenimiento, más que nada para entretenerme yo. Les agradezco de antemano a todos los que lo leen.

Bien, ya está aquí el siguiente capítulo, a ver qué sorpresas nos tienen los chicos.

Ahora pasemos con los review's:

**_~*~Gall:_** ¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios! Nos levanta un poco el ánimo, ¿a poco no? Y aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Gracias nuevamente. n.n

**_~*~IxSaku-Chan:_** Pues aquí está, sólo espero que sea de tu agrado. n.n

**_~*~sol_yuki_uzumaki:_** Bueno, cada quién va a destacar a su manera, pero aún no han visto nada. Es en serio. Gracias por el comentario. n.n

Por cierto, llámenlo patético, pero yo nunca he estado en un club nocturno, discoteca, o parecido. ¡Cielos! ._.

Disfruten el siguiente capítulo. n_n

¡Feliz día del niño! =3 ¡Hay galletas para todos! =D

* * *

Stop-Killer's.

Capítulo 2: Previo al entrenamiento básico.

De un momento a otro, sus vidas habían cambiado. Ya no eran los jóvenes con sueños y esperanzas de tener un futuro mejor, sino más bien era personas incompletas en un falso estuche tamaño familiar, sin idea de lo que sería de ellos...

- Tengo hambre.- Se quejó el moreno de cabello castaño mientras se rascaba el estómago.

- ¡Carajo, Cartman!- El pelirrojo le gruñó.- Estamos pasando por una situación difícil de digerir y sólo piensas en tragar.-

- Cállate, judío estúpido. Si digo qué tengo hambre es porqué lo tengo. No todos somos gorriones migajeros ni pobretones como Kenny.-

- ¡Hey!-

- Chicos, mejor dejen de pelear y busquemos una salida o algo.- Stan lo que menos quería era que todos se pelearan en ese momento.

- Pues, ese señor dijo que alguien vendría a recogernos y a darnos unas mierdas.- Les recordó Kyle.- Así que no tenemos qué hacer más que esperar.-

- Pues que no se tarde un carajo, porque me estoy muriendo de hambre.-

- Y sigues con la misma mierda.- El ojiverde posó su mirada en el rubio.- Kenny, ¿qué estás haciendo?-

Los otros dos voltearon a ver sólo para encontrarse con que el aludido se inspeccionaba...

- ¡Ah! Nomás le echaba una miradita al Pequeño Kenny.- Volteó a verlos.- ¿Ustedes ya vieron los suyos?-

- Kenny, no hay necesidad de hacer eso.- El pelinegro se sintió incómodo por la pregunta, haciendo a un lado la mirada.

- ¡Oh, vamos, Stan!- Kenny se le acercó y le bajó los pantalones junto con la ropa interior.- ¿No quieres saber quién es más grande del Pequeño Kenny y del Pequeño Stan?-

- ¡Kenny!- El ahora joven adulto pelinegro se volvió a subir la ropa molesto.- ¡Déjame en paz, con un carajo!-

- ¡Oh, por favor! Vamos a compararlos, ¿sí?- Dirige su mirada a Cartman y a Kyle.- ¿Y ustedes? ¿No quieren comparar?-

- Kenny, si tú me tocas con esas manos de mierda, te voy a partir el culo, pobretón.- Lo amenazó el castaño.

- ¿Kyle?- Posó su vista en el judío.

_- ¡No!-_ Gritó molesto mientras se alejaba de él.- Ni se te ocurra, Kenny.-

Momentos después, una especie de puerta se abrió y un tipo se acercó a los cuatro...

- ¡Veo que se están divirtiendo, chicos!- Les dijo el recién llegado al ver qué Kyle sujetaba con fuerza sus pantalones, a Kenny se los quería bajar, a Stan que intentaba quitarle al rubio de encima de su mejor amigo y a Cartman dando vueltas de un lado a otro.

- ¿Quién es usted?- Le preguntó el pelirrojo al tiempo que todos se detenían para verlo.

- ¿Qué no se los dijeron? Vine por ustedes, así qué vámonos.- Les dijo mientras les señalaba la puerta por donde entró.

- Oiga, ¿no lo vemos visto en alguna otra parte?- Preguntó Stan un poco pensativo.

- ¡Claro!- El tipo se rió y después tosió un poco.- Ejem, _"Sólo tienen qué llenar un pequeño cuestionario y les daremos palomitas y refrescos gratis."_-

Los cuatro se le quedaron viendo sorprendidos al reconocerlo, ya que era un poco más bajo que ellos, de cabello gris corto, ojos pequeños color negro, y de ojos boca pequeña...

- ¡Usted, usted es el tipo de la dulcería!- Lo señaló Kenny.

- Así es, muchachos y a partir de hoy, seré el encargado de ustedes.- Les respondió.

- ¡Oiga!- Cartman avanzó hacia él, empujando a los demás.- ¿Donde carajos están mis cosas?-

- Con mucho gusto les contestaré eso y todo lo que quieran saber en el camino.- Les dirigió una sonrisa.- No nos podemos quedar más tiempo aquí.-

Los condujo por el pasillo por el cuál atravesaran momentos atrás, transportándose en una especie de vehículo, que tras un par de vueltas, se detuvo frente a una enorme puerta que se abrió...

- Por aquí.- Les dijo el tipo saliendo del vehículo y traspasó la puerta.- Vengan.-

Los cuatro bajaron y se reunieron con el sujeto, dándose cuenta de que se encontraban ahora en una especie de estacionamiento subterráneo...

- ¿No es una belleza?- Les dijo al tiempo que le daba una palmada a un auto convertible color negro.- Suban, que los llevaré a su nuevo hogar.-

Kyle se sentó en el copiloto, mientras Stan, Kenny y Cartman iban en el asiento trasero; el tipo encendió el coche y pronto estaban en las calles iluminadas de Chicago...

- Disculpe.- El pelirrojo volteó a ver al sujeto.- Pero usted nos dijo hace un rato que sería nuestro encargado, señor...-

- Llámenme Óscar.- Le contestó sonriente.- Cómo les habrán dicho, no hay necesidad de que sepan los apellidos de los integrantes de nuestra Organización.-

- ¡Ja!- Cartman se rió.- ¿A poco? ¿Pues qué mierda de apellido tiene usted? ¿Óscar Mayer como el de las salchichas?-

- Cómo dije anteriormente, no hay necesidad de saber los apellidos.- Le contestó irritado de que le atinara en el nombre.- Lo mismo para ustedes; digamos qué es un asunto de seguridad personal.-

- Oh, vaya.-

- Y sí, yo seré el responsable de ustedes, ya sea en entrenamientos, misiones, y uno que otro problema en el que ustedes se metan.-

-¿Quién era el tipo con el qué estábamos platicando hace un rato?- Le preguntó curioso Stan.- Lucía bastante serio y responsable.-

- Se llama Alphonse y es el jefe de toda la Organización.-

- ¿Ese loco de mierda, hijo de puta, era el jefe?- El castaño frunció el ceño.

- Claro, él es el más capacitado de todos. No a cualquiera lo ponen al mando.-

- Ya veo.- Inconscientemente, se frotó donde el jefe sujetara al moreno, ya que le dolía un poco.

- Ustedes no tienen porqué preocuparse de nada, cuando lleguemos al apartamento les daré los documentos qué tenemos para ustedes.-

Continuaron el viaje en silencio, luego de un par de vueltas y semáforos, llegaron a un complejo departamental. Tras estacionarse, subieron por el ascensor varios pisos arriba; una vez que llegaron al suyo, salieron a un lujoso pasillo bien iluminado y decorado, llegando hasta una puerta del fondo. Óscar sacó una tarjeta y la deslizó por el candado electrónico que tenía la misma, oprimió una clave, y entró al lugar...

- Bienvenidos a su nueva casa, chicos.- Encendió las luces para iluminar el lugar.- Espero que se sientan cómodos.-

- ¡No jodas!- Kenny no cabía en su sorpresa al observar el sitio.- ¿En esta mansión vamos a vivir?-

- Y no han visto nada, muchachos. Esto es sólo el recibidor.-

Era bastante amplio, los muebles eran modernos, había dos televisiones de plasma perfectamente distribuidas, un mini-bar con las mejores selecciones de licores, el mejor equipo de sonido que hayan podido ver a lo largo de sus miserables existencias, entre muchas otras cosas más que jamás imaginaron tener en ésta u otras vidas...

- ¡Esto es genial!- Cartman corrió hasta una mesa-comedor, en el cuál había algunos platillos preparados.- ¡Al fin! Tenía hambre.-

- Vengan, les mostraré sus habitaciones. Tienen baño personal.-

Lo siguieron por el corredor, llegaron de inmediato a las habitaciones, había dos por lado...

- Muy bien, éste es de Kyle, aquél es el de Stan, enfrente está el de Kenny y el del fondo es de Eric.- Les dijo mientras los señalaba.- Adentro de sus habitaciones encontrarán ropa, sus documentos personales y sus llaves, además de la tarjeta qué necesitarán para entrar a este lugar.-

Cartman, Stan y Kenny corrieron de inmediato, entrando a sus respectivos cuartos, haciendo un gran barullo por lo qué hallaron dentro. El judío apenas iba entrando al suyo, cuando Óscar se metió con él y cerró la puerta...

- Esto.- Sacó algo de sus ropas.- Es una súper computadora pórtatil.- Le entregó el pequeño aparato que cabía en la palma de su mano.- Está enlazada con el sistema maestro de nuestra Organización, además de que contiene la base de datos de todos aquellos a quiénes les toque atrapar. Nunca lo sueltes ni permitas que alguien más lo use. Es exclusivamente para tu uso personal, por lo qué deberás ser sumamente cuidadoso y protegerlo a toda costa.-

- ¿Y porqué yo y no los otros?-

- Digamos que eres el más calificado de los cuatro. Y créeme, no a cualquiera le damos una computadora de éstas.- Le explicó.- Así qué, por favor, no dejes que los demás lo usen.-

- Ah, ok.- Le contestó el pelirrojo, y tras una pausa agregó.- Disculpe, pero sobre el video de nuestro funeral.-

- ¿Sí?-

- ¿Podría obtener una copia? Es que me gustaría verlo completo.-

- No hay problema, mañana mismo lo tendrás.-

Los dos salieron de la habitación, reuniéndose con los demás...

- Bueno, si necesitan algo o quisieran saber alguna otra cosa, háganmelo saber.- Óscar se estaba preparando para irse.

- ¿Cómo?- Preguntó Stan.- No tenemos ningún número al cuál llamarle, ni tampoco conocemos manera alguna de poder comunicarnos.-

El hombre de cabello gris avanzó hasta donde se encontraba una pintura de un paisaje natural, y no habló hasta que se aseguró de qué los cuatro lo estuvieran viendo con atención...

- Aquí.- Presionó una esquina del cuadro, que se partió en dos y se abrió como una ventana, dejando ver una especie de artefacto.- Si oprimen el botón azul podrán comunicarse conmigo sin importar la hora o el lugar en donde esté.-

Luego presionó una minúscula compuerta que se deslizó hacia abajo...

- Y de aquí vendrán los mensajes o recados qué deberán acatar.-

- ¡Oh! ¿Y si necesitamos mandar algo por escrito?-

- Lo meten aquí mismo, vuelven a presionar y luego oprimen el botón blanco. Inmediatamente llegará a las Oficinas Principales.-

- ¿Y para qué carajos es el botón rojo?- Preguntó Cartman.

- Sólo en caso de emergencia, Eric, aunque no creo que lo vayan a usar.- Soltó un resoplido.- Bien, los dejo para qué descansen, ya que mañana iniciará su entrenamiento básico.-

- ¡Hey!- Kenny lo detuvo antes de que saliera.- ¿No habría manera de ir a algún lado y conocer algunas pollitas para celebrar?-

- Mmm, no. No creo que sea buena idea.- El tipo arqueó una ceja.

- Por favor, además.- Jaló a Stan de un brazo.- Aquí nuestro cuate está pasando por un mal momento ya que su novia lo volvió a engañar.-

- Kenny, no quiero ir a celebrar.- Le contestó apesumbrado Stan por el recuerdo de la traición de aquella.- No sería lo correcto.-

- ¿Ve? Necesita en calidad de urgencia, ir y coger con alguien, ¿por favor?- Juntó sus manos a modo de súplica.- Nomás sería esta vez.-

Óscar los vio por un rato, lo pensó un par de segundos y dejó la perilla...

- De acuerdo, nada más por esta vez.- Miró su reloj.- Les daré 15 minutos para qué se den un baño y se arreglen.-

- ¡Genial!- Y el rubio, llevándose al pelinegro, corrió a su cuarto.

Cartman también se fue a su habitación; Óscar tomó asiento y el ojiverde se le acercó preocupado...

- ¿Habrá algún problema si salimos en este momento, Sr. Óscar?-

- No, al contrario, les servirá bastante. Además, la noche es joven y ustedes aún tienen mucho qué aprender.- Le da una palmada.- Ándale, ve y date un baño para que te vayas con los demás. A partir de ahora, van a tener qué estar más juntos que nunca.-

- De acuerdo.- Y el joven adulto se dirigió a su habitación, mientras el hombre pensaba si todo no terminaría en fracaso.

Momentos después los chicos salieron de sus habitaciones completamente arreglados, siendo Kenny el que más se tardara por estar buscando su mejor ángulo...

- ¿Ya están listos?- Les preguntó Óscar al verlos.

- ¡Claro, compañero!- El rubio estaba extasiado por sus posibles conquistas.- A la hora qué digas.-

- Bien, vámonos.-

Dejaron el complejo departamental, volvieron a circular por las calles mientras las luces de neón llamaban su atención como pequeños insectos. De pronto, se detuvieron frente a un antro llamado _"Crazy Disco Night Club",_ el cuál se veía que era muy popular por la cantidad de personas que estaban formadas para entrar...

- ¡Este lugar se ve genial!- Kenny veía embobado el exterior y luego rodeó el cuello de Stan con un brazo.- ¡Mira a esas nenas ardientes, Stan!-

- ¡Ugh! ¡Suéltame, Kenny!- Le suplicó el otro ante la falta de aire.- ¡Me asfixias!-

- ¿Trajeron sus identificaciones, chicos?- Al no recibir respuesta, el tipo sacó cuatro carteras, repartiéndoselas.- Recuerden que siempre deben cargar con ellas aunque sean falsas.-

- ¡Tienen dinero!- Comentó Cartman y se puso a contar los billetes.- ¡Genial!-

- Claro, nunca se les ocurra ir a ningún lado con los bolsillos vacíos.- Se bajó del vehículo.- Vengan.-

- ¡Oh, mierda!- Se quejó el moreno.- Odio las filas.-

- ¿Y quién dijo qué van a hacer fila? Esperen hasta que les indique que se acerquen.-

Los dejó solos en lo que platicaba con el guardia de la entrada, de pronto Cartman se echó a reír...

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso, Cartman?- Le preguntó Stan.

- El judío.- Le contestó mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca.

- Oh, no me digas, _"los judíos no pueden entrar a los clubes nocturnos porqué no saben bailar y son unos maricas."_- Le dijo imitando su voz.- Ya madura, estúpido. Ya no somos unos jodidos niños.-

No le contestó, lo veía de reojo y siguió carcajeándose, haciendo enojar más al ojiverde...

- ¡Deja de reírte, culón!- Y con eso, el castaño estalló en carcajadas.- ¿Te parece gracioso?-

- ¡Sí!- Se llevó las manos al estómago.- Es que... es que esos... esos jeans negros... te... te...- Se siguió riendo.

- ¿Qué?- Le preguntó molesto.

- ¡Te alzan mucho el culo, judío!- Se apoyó en Kenny para no caer de espaldas por la risa.- ¡Te ves tan, tan pomposo!-

- Oh, vamos, Cartman.- Stan quiso evitar una posible pelea al ver que el rostro de Kyle pasaba de rojo a morado por la ira.- Eso no es gracioso.-

Y antes de qué pudiera contestarle, Óscar les hizo una seña para que se acercaran...

- Listo, chicos. Ya pueden pasar.- Les dijo sonriente.

- ¡Genial!-

- ¿Y usted, Sr. Óscar?- Le preguntó Kyle.- ¿No va a venir con nosotros?-

- No, tengo cosas qué hacer. Así que disfruten y hagan lo que quieran esta noche.- Les guiñó un ojo.

- De acuerdo.- Se despidió de él y entró al lugar.

Después de cruzar el recibidor, pasaron al interior del Club. Tenía tres pistas de baile grandes, dos de ellas en el piso inferior y uno hecho de mica transparente gruesa estaba en el piso superior sirviendo a la vez para alumbrar el piso de abajo; el bar estaba al fondo, rodeado por algunas mesas y sillas forradas en cuero que estaban distribuidas a lo largo de la construcción. Numerosas figuras alusivas a las discos y fiestas adornaban el lugar siendo remarcadas por delgadas lámparas de neón de distintos colores; en el piso superior se encontraba el DJ que tocaba música para ambos pisos, sin faltar claro, las luces centelleantes y giratorias, el humo que caía de unas rendijas colocadas en el piso superior y caía como cascada por las paredes hasta tocar el suelo...

- Chicos, creo que estoy en el paraíso.- Dijo con solemne seriedad Kenny.- Este lugar es el paraíso. _Mi Paraíso_.-

- Kenny, es como cualquier otra discoteca.- El pelirrojo se reía de la seriedad inusual del rubio.- No exageres.-

- Busquemos un lugar para sentarnos.- Sugirió Stan.- Y algunas bebidas.-

Tras encontrarse unos asientos disponibles y algunas bebidas lo suficientemente agradables a su paladar, los cuatro bebían mientras oían la música...

- Y esa sería la futura Señora de McCormick. ¡No! ¡Esa sí sería la futura madre de mis hijos!- Kenny volteaba a ver a todas partes y hablaba de cada chica que veía.- ¡Oh, oh! ¡Esa sería...!-

- ¡Ya cállate, pedazo de mierda!- Cartman dio un puñetazo en la mesa metálica.

- Déjalo en paz, Cartman.- El judío salió en la defensa de su amigo, que seguía buscando con quién ligar.- Además, es más fácil que él consiga una chica que tú, bola de manteca.-

- ¿Quieres apostar, judío estúpido?- Los ojos cafés brillaron a la sola mención de la apuesta.

- No hay necesidad de hacerlo, culón.- Kyle hizo un ademán de desprecio y se rió.- Ya sabemos que tú no conseguirías ni un carajo.-

- ¿Y Kenny sí?-

- ¡Claro!- Le contestó el pelirrojo.- A ver, Kenny.-

- ¿Sí?- Contestó el rubio sin voltear a verlo.

- ¿Ves a esa chica de vestido verde, de sandalias cafés, la que está parada como esperando a alguien?-

- Sí.-

- Ve por ella.- Le ordenó el ojiverde.

- ¡A la orden, capitán!- Se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a ella.- Hola.- Le sonrió seductoramente atrayendo la atención de la chica.- ¿No te gustaría que te untara mi crema en tu piel?-

**¡PLAFF!** Una sonora bofetada aterrizó en la cara del rubio, mientras Cartman y Stan se reían en la mesa...

- Pelado éste.- Refunfuñó la mujer y se alejó.

- ¿Cómo te fue, Don Juan?- Le preguntó Cartman una vez que volviera a la mesa.

- Pega muy duro la perra esa.- Dijo mientras se frotaba la mejilla.

- Es que eres un pendejo, Kenny.- Le dijo Stan.- A una chica hay qué decirle algo bonito y no vulgar.-

- ¡Oh, claro! De seguro con esos consejos Wendy aún sigue contigo.- Le contestó con remarcado sarcasmo el rubio haciendo sentir mal al pelinegro.

- ¡Kenny!- El ojiverde lo regañó por recordarle su tragedia a Stan.- Eso no se dice.-

- Ah, lo siento, Stan. No fue mi intención.- Se disculpó.

- No hay problema.- Contestó cabizbajo.

En eso, una mujer de piel aperlada, cabello negro, vestido azul rey y zapatos de tacón negro, se acercó a la mesa y puso su mano en el hombro del castaño...

- Hola, guapo.- Inclinó su rostro acercándolo al de él, mientras su mano se deslizó por el brazo para después hacer círculos con el dedo en su pecho.- ¿No quieres bailar conmigo y después tomarnos una copa para pasarla bien, a solas?-

Las bocas de Stan, Kenny, y sobre todo la de Kyle se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver semejante escena, la cuál no la creerían si no fuera porqué lo estaban presenciando. Más Cartman tenía otra cosa en mente...

- ¡Claro!- Le sonrió burlonamente.- Después de que mis deliciosos acompañantes bailen conmigo en mi apartamento, linda.-

La chica se alejó molesta, diciendo groserías por lo bajo, dirigidas a los cuatro...

- ¡Cartman! ¿Qué carajos fue eso?- Kenny estalló.- ¡Esa hermosura quería pegar chicle contigo! ¡Y te diste el maldito lujo de rechazarla, pendejo!-

- Kenny, es una puta barata. Cállate.- Le dio un sorbo a su bebida.- ¡Oh, ya se me terminó! Voy por otra bebida, cuiden mi lugar, maricas.- Se levantó y se fue directo a la barra.

- ¡Maldito gordo de mierda!- El judío estaba molesto y con los brazos cruzados.- ¡Mira qué tacharnos de maricas para no salir con esa mujer!- Resopló.- Creo que iré a bailar un rato para calmarme, ¿no vienen?-

- Por supuesto.- Le contestó Kenny.- De seguro hay una nena con mi nombre tatuado en ella.-

- Como sea.- Giró los ojos ante la testarudez del rubio pervertido.- ¿Y tú, Stan?-

- No, yo estoy bien. Vayan ustedes.-

- De acuerdo.- Se pusieron de pie.- Nos vemos al rato.-

No muy bien se habían mezclado entre la gente, un hombre de cabello café oscuro se le acercó...

- ¡Hola! ¿Vienes muy seguido a este club?- Le preguntó.

- No, no soy de aquí.- Le respondió Stan.- Apenas llegamos hoy.-

- Ah, ¿y vienes solo?- Se sentó en una silla, a un lado de él.

- Eh, no. Pero mis amigos fueron por tragos y salieron a bailar.-

- ¡Oh, vaya!- Le puso una mano encima de la rodilla.- Tienes unas piernas muy fuertes.- Eso ya no le gustó al pelinegro.- De seguro, haces ejercicio todos los días.-

Kyle estaba bailando al ritmo de la música, o al menos lo intentaba, ya que eso era lo único que quería hacer, bailar. Pero Kenny no desaprovechó la oportunidad para ligar y tener acción esa noche...

- ¡Hey!- Disimuladamente se acercó a una chica de vestido café.

- ¡Hey!- Le contestó sin dejar de bailar.

- ¿No te gustaría medir tu profundidad conmigo?- Así de descarado le dijo.

La mujer dejó de bailar, obviamente ofendida por la vulgar propuesta, y antes de que dijera o hiciera otra cosa, el sujeto que estaba a un lado de Kenny, que al menos era treinta centímetros más alto y le doblaba la masa muscular, ofendido a la vez por el insulto hecho a su novia, tomó al rubio de la cabeza y lo volteó hacia él...

- ¿Así qué quieres medirle la profundidad a mi novia, eh?- Le preguntó el tipo poniendo cara de no amigos admitidos.

- No, yo no fui.- Se excusó el rubio tratando de liberarse.- Ella que bailaba como si le urgiera un...-

- ¡Ah!- Tanto la chica como el tipo se ofendieron más.

- ¿Vas a dejar que ese hijo de puta me insulte? ¡Pégale, Heráclito! ¡Pégale!- Demandó la chica.

El sujeto aventó a Kenny hacia el otro lado de la pista, que chocó con Kyle, quién a su vez se tropezó con una chica, quedando ambos en una posición incómoda...

- ¡Fíjate, pendejo!- Le gritó la mujer al ojiverde mientras se lo quitaba de encima.

- ¡No me llames pendejo, puta!- Le gritó a su vez molesto por el insulto.

De pronto sintió que alguien lo sujetaba por detrás de la camisa y lo ponía de pie...

- ¡No le llames puta a mi chica!- Dijo un sujeto que estaba pegando chicle con ella y le soltó una trompada.- ¡Pelirrojo marica!-

El judío se puso de pie, ya estaba enojado antes y eso definitivamente no mejoró mucho su humor...

- ¡No me llames marica, cabrón!- Le soltó un derechazo a la mandíbula.

Mientras con Stan, el hombre ya casi lo tenía a su merced, sino fuera porque justo en ese momento llegó la caballería armada...

- Disculpa.- Jaló al tipo por detrás y lo sostuvo un momento.- Pero estás interviniendo en **_MI_** cita, **_ÉL_** es**_ MI_** compañero y **_ESE_** es**_ MI_** lugar, por consiguiente, es **_MI_** asiento.- Le suelta una patada.- Así qué piérdete, idiota.-

El tipo se alejó casi corriendo de ellos; por lo qué Cartman volteó a ver a Stan...

- Marica.-

- Ese tipo no quería platicar.- Le contestó asustado.

Cartman se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz al ver la reacción tan idiota de su amigo, más oyó el barullo proveniente de las pistas de baile...

- ¿Qué carajos está pasando allá?- Señaló hacia el zafarrancho.

Stan volteó a ver y se puso de pie al divisar al resto de sus amigos en medio de la trifulca...

- ¡Kyle! ¡Kenny!- Y corrió hacia donde ellos.

- Y luego se preguntan porqué carajos los llamo maricas a esos pendejos.- El castaño se tomó su trago de un jalón y persiguió al pelinegro.

La pelea estaba muy desigual por parte de Kenny, ya que éste le tiraba golpes al grandulón y no lograba ni hacerle cosquillas. En cambio, Kyle estaba muy a la par con el otro tipo...

- ¡Maldito hijo de puta!- Ninguno de los dos cedía ante el otro.

Sin embargo, el pelirrojo sintió que le rompían algo en la cabeza quedando con la guardia baja y sin defensa ante el otro sujeto, que lo sujetó del cabello dispuesto a golpearlo en la cara...

- ¡Kyle, no!-

Stan logró llegar y taclear al tipo, provocando que soltara al judío y los tres cayeron al suelo...

- ¡Ja! ¿Crees que esos golpecitos me van a hacer algo, maldito gusano de mierda?- Se rió el fortachón ante los intentos inútiles de Kenny.

De pronto, el tipo cayó de bruces al suelo cuando sintió que algo lo golpeó por la espalda. Se incorporó de inmediato, tratando de ver a su agresor...

- ¿Quién fue el pendejo hijo de puta que osó golpearme?- Gritó enfurecido haciendo retroceder a la gente a su alrededor.

- Fui yo, ojete.- Le gritó Cartman y luego le sonrió.- ¿Por qué? ¿Te dolió?-

El grandulón apretó fuertemente los puños, acercándose peligrosamente al castaño y comenzó a tirarle varios golpes, los cuáles el otro esquivaba como si fuera un boxeador profesional. Lo cuál confirmó cuando, al momento de evadir un golpe certero, le soltó un gancho al hígado, haciendo que el tipo cayera de rodillas tratando de tomar aire...

- Pendejo.- Le dijo tras ver que la supuesta novia le gritara al sujeto.- Vámonos, estúpido.-

- ¿Donde están Kyle y Stan?- Le preguntó el rubio.

- ¿Yo qué carajos sé? Tenemos qué irnos antes de que llamen a la policía.-

Sin embargo, Kenny posó su atención en la otra pista, donde varias personas ya se encontraban peleando unas contra otras...

- ¡Allá están!- Y salió en su rescate.

- ¡Mierda!- Gruñó el castaño cansado de ir a rescatar a los otros.

Otros tipos imitaron lo mismo que Stan y salieron en ayuda de su amigo, por lo que el pelinegro estaba en clara desventaja de tres a uno. Y el pelirrojo tampoco se encontraba muy bien, ya que estaba mareado por el golpe recibido en la cabeza...

- ¡Oigan, idiotas estúpidos!- El rubio saltó sobre uno de los tipos que estaban golpeando a Stan.- ¡Dejen a mis amigos en paz, mojones!-

Aún con la intromisión de Kenny, los otros tenían la ventaja sobre ellos tres, a lo que Cartman sujetó a uno de ellos y lo estrelló contra una de las mesas...

- ¡Cuidado, detrás de ti!- Oyó decir a alguien el castaño antes de que lo golpearan en la espalda con una silla.

- ¡Ya verán, malditos hijos de puta!- Gritó furioso por el golpe.- ¡Tomen esto, pedazos de mierda!- Levantó una mesa y la aventó sin fijarse si eran amigos o enemigos.

- ¡Vámonos!- El ojiverde sintió que alguien lo sujetó de un brazo y se lo llevaba con rapidez.- _¡Código B-1532! ¡Zona Y-23AZ!-_

Al instante se apagaron todas las luces del lugar al igual que la música, siendo reemplazada por las sirenas de las patrullas que comenzaron a llegar al club. Toda la gente dejó de pelearse y se atropellaban tratando de encontrar una salida...

- ¡Hay qué irnos, chicos!-

- ¡No podemos!- Gritó Stan asustado.- ¡No veo a Kyle por ningún lado! ¡Kyle! ¡Kyle!-

Stan y Kenny trataban de encontrar de entre la gente a su amigo, cuando sintieron que eran alzados por los aires...

- ¡Cartman! ¿Qué carajos haces?-

- ¡No podemos dejar a Kyle aquí!-

Como pudo, subió con ellos al piso superior buscando la salida de emergencia, cuando la halló, la derribó de una patada y salió al exterior del edificio. Ahí en las escaleras de emergencia dejó caer a Stan y a Kenny, quiénes querían volver adentro pero Cartman no se los permitía...

- ¡Déjanos pasar, culón estúpido!- Le gritó furioso Stan.

- ¡No! ¡Tenemos qué irnos!-

- ¡Maldita sea, Cartman!-

De pronto, el claxon de un auto los hizo detenerse en seco...

- ¡Vámonos, chicos!- Óscar les gritó.- ¡Tenemos qué llevar a Kyle al apartamento!-

- ¡Kyle!- Y de inmediato bajaron por las escaleras.

Una vez que subieron al vehículo, arrancó a gran velocidad por un atajo que los llevó directamente al centro de la ciudad...

- ¡Uuh!- Gritó de pronto el conducto haciendo saltar a los demás.- ¡No hay nada como una peleíta para sentirse en casa! ¿No lo creen, muchachos?-

- Sr. Óscar, ¿Kyle se encuentra bien?- Le preguntó temeroso Stan.

- Claro, sólo le inyecté algo para el dolor. Nada de qué preocuparse.- La explicación calmó un poco a los chicos.- No lo hicieron tan mal, chicos, para ser la primera vez que trabajan en grupo. Aún así, les falta algo de entrenamiento.- Los volteó a ver.- Las técnicas de pelea que les inducimos por medio de sugestión necesitan ser pulidas todo el tiempo par qué funcionen adecuadamente.-

- Momento.- Stan se movió en su asiento.- ¿Usted nos estaba viendo?-

- Sí, los estaba observando a lo lejos. No podía intervenir a menos que la situación se tornara peligrosa. Al menos, Eric alcanzó a oírme cuando saqué a Kyle.-

- ¡Oh!-

- Pero no se preocupen, ahora nada más ocúpense por dormir un poco y limpiar esas heridas, ya que mañana iniciará su entrenamiento básico.-

- De acuerdo.-

Los dejó en el estacionamiento, Cartman llevaba cargando a Kyle sobre su espalda y sólo lo soltó cuando lo depositó con cuidado en la cama, más que nada para evitar oír a Stan y a Kenny...

- Hasta mañana, maricas.- Les dijo antes de entrar a su habitación.

- Kenny, ¿tú crees que nos meteremos en problemas?-

- No lo creo, Stan. De seguro ni se enteraron de nada.- Luego agregó soltando una risilla.- El gordo de mierda tiene razón, esos pantalones le alzan el culo a Kyle.-

A la mañana siguiente, desvelados, adoloridos y formados en fila, los cuatro estaban en la oficina de Alphonse...

_- ¡LO PRIMERO QUE SE LES DIJO ERA QUE NO SE METIERAN EN **DISTURBIOS PÚBLICOS**! ¡Y EN UN **CLUB NOCTURNO**! ¡TUVIMOS QUÉ CORTAR LA **LUZ** DEL SECTOR Y **SOBRECARGAR** LOS GENERADORES DE LUZ DE EMERGENCIAS, BORRAR TODOS LOS **VIDEOS DE SEGURIDAD**, ASÍ COMO TAMBIÉN **DESVIAR** EL TRÁFICO PARA QUE LA** POLICÍA** SE TARDARA MÁS DE UNA HORA PARA QUE LLEGARA AL CLUB!-_

- Lo sentimos, Sr. Alphonse.- Comenzó a decir Kyle.- Pero le pedimos permiso al Sr. Óscar para salir a divertirnos un rato y...-

_- ¡ÉL NO ESTÁ **AUTORIZADO** PARA ESO!-_ Dio un puñetazo a la mesa interrumpiendo al judío.- _¡NI SIQUIERA TENÍAN **PERMISO** PARA NADA!-_

Juntó sus manos y soltó un gran suspiro...

- Pero lo hecho, hecho está.- Se llevó una mano a la frente.- Ahora, como parte de su disciplinamiento, aumentaré su entrenamiento básico a un mes.- Se giró dándoles la espalda.- Pueden irse ya y qué no se vuelva a repetir.-

Los chicos salieron de la oficina, pronto Óscar los alcanzó...

- No estuvo tan mal el regaño, ¿eh?- Tras una pausa, agregó.- Bien, síganme. Los llevaré hasta el lugar de entrenamiento.-

Y sin decir más, lo siguieron...


End file.
